2 Minuten
by Godot003
Summary: Bruthe ist ein ein ganz normaler Barmann. Er hat jedoch das Pech im Universum von "Per Anhalter durch die Galaxis" auf der Erde zu leben. In dieser sehr kurzen Fanfiction erfährt man, wie seine letzten 2 Minuten auf dem schönen fast-handgemachten Planeten Erde verliefen.


Die Menschheit hatte ganz offiziell nur mehr 2 Minuten zu Leben. Viel mehr hatte Barmann Bruthe nicht verstanden, doch mehr brauchte ihn jetzt auch nicht mehr zu interessieren.

Diese Situation war schon sehr verwunderlich, doch umso verwunderlicher war es dann, was Bruthe in diesen 2 Minuten durch den Kopf ging: Eine Person.

"Ja klar", wirst du jetzt sagen, "Jeder würde in dieser Situation an seine Liebsten denken" und ich stimme dir vollkommen zu. Doch Bruthe dachte gar nicht an seine Liebsten, er kannte nicht einmal den Namen der Person, an die er dachte. Es war ein Gast, der erst gerade eben das Pub verlassen hatte. Wieso Bruthe ausgerechnet an diesen Mann dachte? Lass mich dafür etwas ausholen:

##

Der Morgen verlief wie jeder andere. Bruthe wachte auf und machte sich fertig. Sich schnell den Mantel überwerfend trat er aus der Tür und eilte zu seinem Pub.

„Heute wäre ein passender Anders-Tag", sagte er sich, während er sich auf der immer gleichen Straße dem immer gleichen Pub näherte, „Ein Tag, an dem mal etwas nicht so läuft wie geplant."

Er stellte sich vor wie er das Pub erreichen würde und feststellen würde, dass dieser gerade abgerissen wird, da eine geplante Straße genau dort entlangführt. Nach einem kleinen Wutanfall viel ihm ein, dass dem ja gar nicht so war und er entschied, dass der Tag trotzdem lieber ein ganz normaler sein sollte. „Oder vielleicht doch ein Anders-Anders-Tag? Also nicht so wie ein Anders-Tag, an dem mein Pub abgerissen wird, sondern... anders. Wie wär's mit... Außerirdischen? Nicht so die Art die einen ganzen Planeten in die Luft jagt, mehr so die, die nur zu Besuch ist und gern die Erde besichtigen würde. Das wäre doch eine schöne Abwechslung."

Bruthe war so vertieft in seine Vorstellung eines Anders-Tages, dass er den Mann nicht bemerkte, der, mit einem Handtuch über der Schulter, eilig in eine Seitengasse abbog.

So kam er ohne besondere Zwischenfälle bei seinem Pub, der nicht abgerissen worden war, an, schloss die Tür auf und bereitete sich auf einen normalen Arbeitstag vor.

##

Es war ein und aus, Gäste wollten bedient werden und so hatte Bruthe die Gedanken an einen Anders-Anders-Tag schnell verdrängt.

„Sind Sie denn Volljährig?" erkundigte er sich mürrisch, die Arme auf den Tresen gestützt. Man sah dem jungen Mann deutlich an, dass er das war, schon alleine durch den mangelnden Respekt, den er dem deutlich älteren Bruthe entgegenbringen sollte.

Diese Gäste konnte Bruthe nicht leiden, doch da er sie auch nicht rausschmeißen konnte, schaffte er sich zumindest so ein wenig Genugtuung. Auch hier sah er, wie immer, kurz die Unsicherheit aufflackern, bevor die Antwort kam: „Ja klar, sperren sie doch mal ihre Augen auf."

Auf diese Provokation ging Bruthe nicht weiter ein und gab ihm das bestellte Bier. Seiner Begleiterin überreichte er mit einem Lächeln ihr Glas Cola. Sie tat ihm leid. Die beiden hatten ganz klar ein Date, das für sie scheinbar nicht wie erwartet verlief. Schon jetzt macht sie einen genervten Eindruck und die Anwesenheit ihres Dates schien ihr viel weniger Freude zu bereiten, als sie sollte.

Bruthe setze sich auf einen Stuhl und gönnte sich einen Moment der Ruhe.

„Eigentlich ist das ja nicht mein Problem, wenn sie ihr Date nicht genießt soll sie halt gehen" beschloss er, als plötzlich die Tür mit einem Ruck aufsprang. Bruthe zuckte zusammen und sein Kopf richtete sich ruckartig zur Tür.

„Wieso so ängstlich, alter Freund?" Lässig an den Türrahmen gelehnt stand ein großer stämmiger Mann. Bruthe rückte seine Brille zurecht und schaute den Mann einen Moment ratlos an. Dann dämmerte es ihm: „Jack, bist du's?" Er hatte Jack seit der High School nicht gesehen und war überrascht wie gut er sich gehalten hatte.

Auf ein zustimmendes Nicken redete er weiter: „Lange nicht gesehen! Setz dich her und erzähl wie du ohne mich durchs Leben gekommen bist!"

„Jetzt nicht, muss sofort weiter, aber wie wär's, wenn wir heute Abend bei nem kalten Bier quatschen? Ich habe noch ein paar andere Klassenkameraden eingeladen, die hier in der Nähe wohnen."

„Gerne!" antwortete Bruthe mit dem breitesten Lächeln seit Tagen.

„Freut mich. Bis später!" Und schon war er er wieder draußen und die Tür fiel zu.

##

Bruthe war glücklich. Hatte er doch recht gehabt mit dem Anders-Anders-Tag.

Nichts machte ihm mehr Spaß als mit alten Freunden Geschichten auszutauschen. Der Tag war gerettet und nichts und niemand konnte ihm das jetzt noch verderben. Außer... hmm... irgendwas hatte er doch im Kopf... egal. Wenn man etwas so schnell vergisst kann es nur unwichtig gewesen sein.

Er wandte sich wieder seiner Arbeit zu, denn gerade kam ein Mann herein, der kurz in die Runde blickte. Er schaute verunsichert zur Tür und ging dann entschlossenen Schrittes auf den Tresen zu.

"Was kann ich ihnen..." anbieten, wollte Bruthe sagen, doch er wurde mitten im Satz unterbrochen, als der Man sich plötzlich wieder umdrehte und zur Tür hinausrannte.

Eine halbe Stunde später kam er wieder herein, diesmal in Begleitung eines Herrn mittleren Alters. Diesen Mann erkannte Bruthe als Arthur Dent, der nicht weit von hier lebte. Er hatte einen leicht gläsernen Blick und schien nicht Recht zu wissen was er hier eigentlich macht. Sein Begleiter hingegen hatte sein Ziel klar vor Augen: die Bar. Er stürmte darauf zu, Mr. Dent hinter sich herziehen und rief: „Sechs Gläser Helles, und ein bisschen dalli, die Welt geht gleich unter."

Bruthe hatte oft unhöfliche Gäste und konnte auch mit ihnen umgehen, doch das mit dem Weltuntergang ging ihm schon ein bisschen zu weit. Was dachte sich der eigentlich ihn hier zu stressen, nur weil er sich in den Kopf gesetzt hatte das die Welt untergeht?! Er starrte ihn an, doch der Mann hatte sein Blick schon zum Fenster schweifen lassen und ignorierte gekonnt den Blick des Barmanns. So starrte er stattdessen Mr. Dent an, der jedoch nur hilflos mit den Schultern zuckte. Sich um eine möglichst nette Stimme bemühend sagte er: „Ach wirklich, Sir? Prima Wetter für so was." Um seine Aussage zu unterstreiche deutete er mit dem Arm auf das Fenster durch das der Mann starrte. Als dieser keinerlei Reaktion zeigte machte er sich daran das Bier zu zapfen. Irgendetwas stimmte bei dem Mann nicht. War es die Gleichgültigkeit mit der er Bruthes Worte aufnahm? Oder die Tatsache dass er scheinbar für 2 Leute sofort 6 Bier bestellte? Oder vielleicht dieser fremde Flair der ihn umgab? Bruthe versuchte nochmals ins Gespräch zu kommen: „Sehen sie sich das Spiel heute Nachmittag an, Sir?" Mit Fußball konnte man hier so gut wie nie falsch liegen. Bruthe hätte nicht mehr Pech haben können, denn dieser Mann war an dem ‚so gut wie' schuld.

„Nein, hat keinen Zweck." kam die ernüchternde Antwort. Zuerst dachte Bruthe daran dass der Mann das Spiel für verloren hielt und sagte deshalb: „Was denn, ausgemachte Sache für Sie, Sir? Arsenal ohne Chance?", doch nach der Antwort

„Neinnein. Es ist nur, dass die Welt gleich untergeht", wurde ihm klar, dass der Mann einfach ein Spinner war. Und was war das beste was man mit Spinnern machen kann? Genau, man redet mit ihnen und macht sich einen Spaß draus:

„Oh ja, Sir, das sagten Sie. Glück für Arsenal wenn's stimmt."

„Nein, eigentlich nicht", antwortete der Mann und zog und zog die Stirn kraus. Er schien von Bruthes Aussage ehrlich verwirrt.

„Dann halt nicht", dachte sich der Barmann, atmete einmal tief ein und stellte das Bier auf den Tisch.

„So bitte schön, Sir, sechs Helle."

Mr. Dent lächelte ihn verlegen an und zuckte erneut mit den Schultern. Er drehte sich um und lächelte verlegen ins Lokal, einfach für den Fall, dass jemand zugehört hatte.

Das hatte aber keiner, und darum begriff auch keiner warum er sie anlächelte.

Bruthe sah den Mann auffordernd an, worauf dieser mit den Worten „Der Rest ist für Sie" eine Fünf-Pfund-Note auf die Bar knallte. Das erstaunte Bruthe, doch nach dem Hinweis, dass er zehn Minuten hätte es auszugeben wurde ihm der Grund dafür klar. Würde er denken, dass die Welt gleich untergeht, wäre ihm Geld ebenfalls egal. Als er so drüber nachdachte, fühlte er sich in sonderbarer Weise geehrt. Dieser Mann dachte nur mehr zehn Minuten zu leben und verbrachte diese Zeit in seinem Pub. Er wollte sich schon bedanken, entschied sich dann aber entgegen und wendete sich stattdessen anderen Gästen zu. Die Sache mit dem Weltuntergang wollte ihm jedoch nicht aus dem Kopf gehen. Was wenn der Mann recht hatte? Wenn er nicht nur irgend ein Spinner war und die Welt wirklich in... inzwischen 8 Minuten unterginge? Bruthe schüttelte den Kopf. Wieso sollte sie das tun? Der Mann war glasklar nur irgend ein Spinner, aber zumindest einer, der gut bezahlte und er sollte es bei dieser Tatsache belassen.

Plötzlich erklang ein dumpfes, polterndes Krachen von draußen. Es wurde kurz still und man hörte den Mann zu Mr. Dent sagen: „ Keine Bange, sie haben noch nicht angefangen. Es ist wahrscheinlich bloß dein Haus, das abgerissen wird."

Der Angesprochene sprang daraufhin auf und verließ fluchend das Pub. Bruthe wollte ihm noch nachrufen, dass er das Glas hierlassen solle, doch es war schon zu spät. Der Mann stand mit der Intention Mr. Dent zu folgen, auf, bat aber vorher noch um 4 Tüten Erdnüsse. Bruthe hatte es aufgegeben die Aktionen dieses Mann zu verstehen und gab ihm einfach seine Erdnüsse. „Achtundzwanzig Pence, wenn Sie so nett wären."

Der Mann war sogar sehr nett: Er gab Bruthe eine weitere Fünf-Pfund-Note bei der er abermals den Rest behalten durfte.

Für einen Augenblick spürte der Barmann etwas, das er vorher noch nie gespürt hatte. Ein Gefühl, nicht da zu sein, wo man sein sollte, wie ein Unendliche Leere die von ihm Besitz ergriff. Das Gefühl verging so schnell wie es gekommen war, doch es blieb ein kleiner Rest zurück. Jetzt kam ihm der Gedanke an einen Weltuntergang nicht mehr so abwegig vor. Wer war dieser Mann? Er sah ihn mit Ehrfurcht an.

Er fragte so leise, das der Mann vor ihm es kaum verstand: „Ist das Ihr Ernst, Sir?"

„Ja" antwortete dieser mit ebenfalls leicht zitternder Stimme. Doch schon gleich darauf hatte er sich wieder gefasst. Er lächelte wieder so breit wie zuvor. „In weniger als zwei Minuten würde ich schätzen."

Bruthe traute der Unterhaltung nicht, aber den Gefühl, das er gerade gespürt hatte traute er auch nicht.

„Und können wir etwas dagegen tun?" fragte er deshalb unsicher.

„Nein, nichts", kam die deprimierende Antwort.

Daraufhin verließ der Mann das Pub.

Die Leute im Pub schwiegen noch eine Weile, dann lachte der junge Mann von vorhin mit heißerem Lachen, was alle peinlich berührte, allen voran das Mädchen, dass er mitgeschleift hatte.

##

Der Barmann räusperte sich. Er hörte sich sagen:

„Die letzten Bestellungen, bitte."

Dieser Satz verwirrte ihn selbst so sehr, dass er kurz stehen blieb und drüber nachdachte, ob er denn jetzt wirklich glaubte, dass die Welt untergeht. Einen Moment später musste er dran glauben: Dem junge Mann der vorhin noch gelacht hatte und gerade bei dem Mädchen darüber ausließ wie bescheuert das ganze doch sei, blieb plötzlich das Wort im Hals stecken als er zufällig aus dem Fenster schaute.

Um zu sehen was ihn den zum verstummen gebracht hätte eilte Bruthe hin und sah ebenfalls aus dem Fenster. Durch die dicken Wolken bisher versteckt, erschienen riesige gelbe Etwasse. Sie sahen aus wie galaktisch große Bulldozer, nur ohne Schaufel... und ohne Reifen... und ohne ersichtliche Fahrerkabine. Bruthe wusste eigentlich selbst nicht wie er auf Bulldozer kam. Sie waren gelb, ok?!

Diese Bulldozer, die keine waren, rasten über den Himmel, zerriss ihn mit einem lauten Knall und verschwand dann wieder. Der junge Mann geriet in Panik und rannte, das Mädchen nicht mehr beachtend, die Tür hinaus. Dort hatten sich schon einige Menschen versammelt die panisch aus ihren Häusern gerannt waren.

Doch wo war der Sinn darin? Wenn die Welt jetzt untergeht, bringt es doch nichts wild umher zu rennen.

Eine plötzliche Stille fiel über die Erde. Eine Weile passierte überhaupt nichts.

´Dann hörte man ein leises Wispern, das von überall zu kommen schien. Alles, dass auf irgendeine Weise Ton übertragen konnte, jeder Radio, jeder Fernseher übertrug es. Und nicht nur das, sogar jede Konservendose, jedes Fenster, jedes einzelne rostige Stück Metall wurde zum perfekten akustischen Resonanzträger und übertrug folgende Nachricht:

„ _Bewohner der Erde, bitte herhören._

 _Hier spricht Prostetnik Vogon Jeltz vom galaktischen Hyperraum-Planungsrat. Wie Ihnen zweifellos bekannt sein wird, sehen die Pläne zur Entwicklung der Außenregionen der Galaxis den Bau einer Hyperraum-Expressroute durch Ihr Sternensystem vor, und bedauerlicherweise ist Ihr Planet einer von denen, die gesprengt werden müssen. Das Ganze wird nur etwas weniger als zwei Erdenminuten in Anspruch nehmen._

 _Danke"_

Jetzt lebte die Menschheit also ihre letzten 2 Minuten. Aber wieso hatte der Mann davon gewusst? Vielleicht war er ja ein Alien? Wieso sah er dann aus wie ein Mensch? Und wieso dachte er jetzt eigentlich überhaupt über diesen Mann nach? Die Welt ging unter! Er sollte etwas besseres zu tun haben. Plötzlich viel ihm die Party heute Abend ein. Er würde sie verpassen. Es ihn wie der Schlag: er würde diese Party verpassen und auch auf keine andere mehr gehen. Es war vorbei! Nichts mehr. Den Gästen erging es gleich wie ihm. Die meisten saßen einfach nur da, mit einem leeren Ausdruck im Gesicht. Ein junge Mann begann zu schluchzen und das Mädchen neben ihm versuchte ihn zu trösten, selbst den Tränen nahe. Eine Frau stürmte aus dem Pub. „Warten Sie, Sie haben nicht bezahlt!", wollte Bruthe ihr instinktiv nachrufen, doch die Worte blieben ihm im Hals stecken. Was war das Geld jetzt noch wert? Man konnte sich keine Zeit kaufen.

Dann spürte er es, alle spürten es: es wurde wärmer. Und wärmer. Und wärmer. Wasserdampf stieg auf, und der Schweiß stieg aus den Poren und verdampfte sofort. Die Haut begann zu brennen. Bruthe sprang auf, wedelte mit den Armen um sich kalte Luft zuzufächeln, doch es war sinnlos. Die Temperatur stieg und niemand konnte was dagegen machen. Jemand stieß mit dem Kopf gegen einen Tisch und fiel ohnmächtig. Er wusste gar nicht was für ein Glück er damit hatte, denn erst jetzt wurde es wirklich schmerzhaft. Die Haut wurde bröcklig und löste sich vom Fleisch. Alles begann sich spontan zu entzünden, die Tische branden, manche der Flaschen hinter ihm explodierten und ein Glassplitter bohrte sich tief in Bruthes hautlosen Rücken. Doch er spürte das gar nicht mehr. Er spürte gar nichts. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass man solche Schmerzen haben kann, dass man sie nicht mehr spürt, doch hier stand er. Verbrande bei lebendigen Leibe und spürte keinen Schmerz. Er hörte nicht die Schreie, roch nicht den Duft nach gebratenem Fleisch.

Er stand einfach nur da und dachte nach. Darüber, wen er denn alles auf der Party getroffen hätte, wer der Mann gewesen war. Doch das alles war es doch nicht wert gedacht zu werden, während man starb. Oder doch? Was war das Sterben denn mehr, als das Ende eines unwichtigen kleinen Lebens in einer Ecke der Galaxis? Und warum lebte man denn? Und er dachte über die Antwort aller Fragen, doch er fand sie nicht. Doch wie sollte er denn die Antwort auf eine Frage wissen, von der er die Frage nicht wusste? Und in der allerletzten Sekunde seine unwichtigen kleinen Lebens wusste er sie: er wusste die Frage nach allem.

Doch diese löste sich mit seinen Gehirn in eine kleine Dampfwolke auf, die zu etwa 70% aus Wasser, 15% aus Eiweißen, 10% aus Fetten, einigen Mineralstoffen, Vitaminen und Kohlenhydraten und einem sehr kleinem Anteil Frage bestand. Niemand war je drauf gekommen in diesem vielen Wasser und sonstigem Zeugs nach der Frage zu suchen, weshalb diese sich langsam gleichmäßig im ganzen Universum verteilte.


End file.
